Joke Battles Wiki Character Contest
An idea suggested by Rodri "Dante", the Joke Battles Wiki Character Contest is a, well, contest, where users can submit profiles in order to win different trophies. How does it work? First phase Users are given 2 weeks to submit up to three characters in The Official JBW Character Contest Submittion Thread. Second phase Users are given another 2 weeks so they can use their sock puppet accounts to cheat their way to victory vote which character wins each category. Third phase The winners are added to the Joke Battles Wiki Character Contest's winners list. Simple, huh? General Rules So this doesn't turn into chaos. *As stated above, you can't submit more than 3 character per contest. *The profiles you submit doesn't have to be yours, but you must contact their creator first to avoid any kind of problem. *You can't submit a character if they already won a trophy, sorry. *Pages with an excesive amount of spam won't be considered (Includes categories). *You must specify to which trophy you are submitting your character to in case you want it to win a specific one, otherwise it will depend of the people voting. *Remember to follow the Profile Submittion Format (see below) *Discussions about if a character should or not apply must be done in the character's page/user's message wall. Aside from this and some restrictions within the trophies, there isn't any restriction. Profile Submittion Format *''' for ''' by ''' Example: *Spongebob Squarepants (Wanked)' for '''Strongest Character' by Bobsican The trophies Funiest Profile trophy Profiles which simply are a way to funny to not laugh at. *Third place: Hurts my stomach *Second place: I'm crying *First place: Soloed by laughter Most Accurate Profile trophy Profiles that, while still being jokes, are surprisingly accurate and have a really good research. Exaggerated, wanked, downplayed or profiles which use outliers may also apply. Pages without any reasoning for their statics are automatically excluded. *Third place: Vs website ripoff *Second place: Death Battle simulator *First place: Candidate for VS Battles Wiki (Note: It's just the name of the trophy, don't get your hopes up) Strongest character trophy Characters that are excepcionally strong/haxed within their own tier. Downplayed and similar characters are excluded as people would only vote for them to annoy other users. Characters that have soloed/are superior to the wiki or simply claim themselves to always win are also excluded. *Third place: Makes Azathoth want to wake up *Second place: May stalemate Composite Tree *First place: Chuck approves Note: Tier doesn't matter, it's just how strong they are within their own tier Weakest character trophy Exactly the opposite to the previous trophy. Only downplayed and similar characters apply to this trophy, so it may not always be used. *Third place: We need a Subhuman Physical Characteristics page. *Second place: Below the concept of strength. *First place: This can barely be considered a character. Best Frames trophy Profiles which have the best images and videos related to the profile to explain stuff from it or put clear how they are above (or below, uncomparable or comparable) to other stuff. The pictures and videos don´t have to be owned by the user. Profiles without images/videos are obviously excluded. *Third place: Meme Runner *Second place: Light Manipulator+ *First place: Dankness Manipulator+ Judges *Rodri "Dante" (I guess I have to take responsibility) *Drag-O-Drawgon *ArbitraryNumbers *Bobsican *Crabwhale